


Sanctioned

by moriin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comedy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: Dating does not come easy to apartment 417. Sex is even worse. Well, maybe it was just you. It seems like everyone you know is able to get laid, get a date - hell, even a hug! You look sad and desperate as you wallow in your dry spell, so when your roommates Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Minghao try to be your wingmen on a Saturday night, you end up signing a no-strings-attached contract with a very familiar, but very much willing face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't post this soon, yET HERE I AM!! While I have like 920174 other on-going fics!!!! Enjoy my misery!!!!!

“I think I’m gonna be celibate,” you said as you plopped down on the couch next to Soonyoung. You just wasted the past couple of days talking to this guy on Tinder and you just found out he was about to graduate… _high school_. You would think college would be the prime time for you to find a hookup through a free dating app, but boy, were you wrong. Probably because people your age were being competent adults who didn’t need an app to talk to someone.

“You said that last week,” Soonyoung said, not looking up from his textbook on the coffee table. He knew this routine all too well.

“But I mean it this time.”

“Didn’t you also say that last week?”

“I’m sure I did.”

“Did something happen to that Felix guy on Tinder?”

“He was so young it felt _illegal_ ,” you groaned.

“Like, Chan young?”

“ _Younger_.”

“Jesus Christ, you cradle-robber.”

“Shut up, I know, ok! It’s not my fault, he totally lied about his age!”

“I don’t know, _____, you’re not getting any younger. Who knows, maybe young guys could be your new thing? It seems to be working. I know a few people! For example, Mingyu -”

“Soonyoung, I will not begin my cradle-robbing career with Mingyu, of all people.”

“Did someone say cradle-robbing and my name in the same sentence? Is there an older woman in need?” you both heard Mingyu say as he walked through the front door. He tossed his backpack near the collection of shoes in the corner before grabbing a snack in the kitchen like he always did when he came home.

“Ugh, I can just feel my panties drying up every time you speak.”

“Words can hurt, you know.”

“Are we making fun of Mingyu again?” Minghao said as he left his room to join you all.

“I literally just got home, can’t I have a snack first?” he pouted.

“Guys, it’s 4:00 PM, which means it’s my hour to complain! If we aren’t going to follow the schedule, then this is anarchy.” You referred to the poorly-drawn clock on the dry erase board that hung in the kitchen. Every hour that struck 11 or 4, AM or PM, was your time to complain about anything and everything, and the rest of the time was divided amongst the rest of the roommates. Your complaining got so out of hand that the boys decided to punish you by giving you set hours in a day and you were sure to use up _every damn second_.

“Sorry, Mingyu just makes it so easy,” Minghao snorted. “So what’s up?”

“What’s up is that I haven’t had sex in six months.”

“I am _eating_ , you penis-repellant,” Mingyu scolded with cheeks full of food.

“My God, six months? I thought six days was bad… What happened with that Sungjin guy you brought home a couple of months ago?” Soonyoung asked.

“He ended up, um… Crying…”

“About what!?”

“Bro, I don’t even know, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Yikes, ok. How about Sehun from Accounting?”

“Passed out when we got home.”

“Jin from the bar?”

“Strictly a cuddler.”

“Uh, Gymhead Youngjae?”

“Pulled a muscle before the foreplay started.”

“Steven the exchange student!?”

“See, it was going well, but the language barrier was kind of a big thing -”

“Good lord, you really are a penis repellant,” Soonyoung sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Couldn’t even get with Steven the exchange student,” Mingyu tisked.

“Guys, what do I do ~ !?” You threw your face into the nearest pillow. The years of your youth were dwindling down with each passing second and all you wanted to do was to have some fun, but these past six months have amounted to nothing.

You couldn’t blame anyone else but yourself, though. You’ve been single your entire college career - like, never had a boyfriend, but have gone on dates and had hookups and it was all by choice. These were the best, stressless four years of your entire life. You didn’t wanted to bother with your never-ending fear of commitment, but it was starting to take a real toll on your _needs_. If you just sucked it up and got a boyfriend, you wouldn’t be looking like a desperate mess.

“Let’s go out tonight,” Mingyu suggested. “It’s a Saturday night, midterms are over, we’ll be each other’s wingman, and I heard Jun’s throwing a banger ~”

“Jun!?” you screeched. “Isn’t his place like, super nice?”

“Yeah, his rent is ridiculous, but that’s how all foreign exchange students are.” All at once, you, Mingyu, and Soonyoung glared at a cowering Minghao who wore his Gucci slip ons. “C’mon, we’ll get all gussied up and have fun and - oh! Let’s all match!”

“Why…”

“Uh, because we’re a squad? Duh?”

“Fine, but I only wear black when I go out. It’s slimming.”

“Agreed, it makes my cheeks look not as squishy,” Soonyoung said.

“And it makes my orange hair stick out,” Minghao nodded.

“Ugh, you’re all so boring. Black it is. And we’re leaving promptly at 10:30 PM or his infamous concoction of _Moon Juice, trademark_ is gonna run out.”

—

“Guys, can you be real with me and judge my outfit?” you asked as you stepped out from your room. The other three were ready to go, sitting in the living room. They all looked in your direction with wide eyes when you came out in an all black outfit that looked too hard to breathe in. “Be honest, does this scream ‘ _I’m desperate, please have sex with me_ ’ ?”

“Your shoes sort of whisper ‘ _I’m both desperate_ and _old_ ’, but the outfit is yelling into a microphone saying ‘ _I am ready to drop to my knees any second_ ’,” Minghao nodded as a matter-of-factly.

“That has to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me,” you smiled. “Ok, let’s get drunk and get laid ~!”

“We sound so sad right now,” Soonyoung sighed, closing the door behind him.

“So what’s the game plan? Is there an outline? An itinerary? Syllabus, maybe? Examples from previous students last semester?”

“All I know is Mingyu’s in charge.”

“Hell yeah, I’m in charge. And the plan is that there is no plan.”

“What, how could there be no plan?” you asked.

“You can’t make plans to get laid, that takes the whole fun out of the equation! See, we’re probably going to be, like, the best looking people there, and that means we have to be the ones playing hard to get.”

“That’s the exact opposite of what I’m trying to be.”

“Lucky for you, you won’t have to try hard because you kind of make yourself hard to get already when your standards are impossibly high.”

“They are not impossibly high!”

“Didn’t you turn down a guy because he wore man-flops?”

“Yeah, but -”

“And that one guy who wore really low v-necks?” Minghao chimed.

“Ok, well -”

“Can’t forget the one guy in our Stats class who wrote with 1.0 mm pens _and_ pencils -”

“That is a completely valid reason, Soonyoung, and you know it! No one older than ten writes with such a large diameter!” you pouted. “Ok, I get it, I’m hard to get, but why is it when I’m trying to be easy to get, I still end up in bed alone?”

“Because you go for the guys who are also naturally hard to get! That’s the number one biggest mistake we beautiful people make all the time.”

“So you want her to bring home some ugly dude whose standards are as low as a sex doll with a fleshlight installed?” Soonyoung snorted.

“No, she just has to learn to play smart and pick out the guys like us - guys that only _look_ like we’re playing hard to get.”

“Translation, Mingyu wants to have sex with you.”

“That is also true, but we signed a _No Conflict-of-Interest_ contract, so I begrudgingly abide by it.”

“I almost forgot about that one. We have way too many contracts.” You sighed as the four of you arrived in front of Jun’s apartment - no, loft. If it was on the very top floor of a high-rise, you’d consider it a penthouse, it was that big. The door was tall and wide, made of some steel maybe? Iron? It was the most beautiful door you’ve ever seen, like it came out of a dream apartment catalog under the industrial themed homes, right next to the rustic section.

When Mingyu opened the door, there were so many people inside that even Mingyu couldn’t see past two rows of people.

“What the hell, it’s only 10:45! Why are there so many people here!? Minghao, call him ~!”

“Way ahead of you - _yah_ , Hyung, we just got here!” Minghao yelled over the phone. “We’ll try to get to the windows. Bring four cups of juice while you’re at it!”

The four of you squeezed through the tight crowd with Minghao taking the lead. You took the opportunity to look at potential targets, but there was way too much going on to even focus on that. Jun had lots of plants and neon signs in his loft that you felt like you were in a music video set in California by some Soundcloud DJ. They really added to his cool, rich boy ambiance, except for the one guy taking a piss in one of the plant pots.

“See anyone you like yet?” Soonyoung asked once the four of you found an empty space to chill out in.

“I feel like I don’t eat enough avocado toast and arugula to get with anyone here…” you groaned. “Also, I don’t think my prescription is bad enough? This isn’t the pregame to a poetry slam, is it?”

“Why do you always ruin everything?”

“It’s the cynicism in me.”

“Found you!” Jun slipped through in front of you pinching four red cups filled with pink liquid. After handing each of you a cup, he casually wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pressing his cheek to the top of your head. “Ah, I missed you guys ~”

“Are you drunk?” you teased.

“No, I’m drunk.”

“Good lord…”

“The host isn’t supposed to be drunk!” Minghao scolded. “You do this every time and regret it because your place gets trashed!”

“It’s fine, I scheduled the cleaning crew to come at six tomorrow morning!” Jun giggled, squeezing your shoulders tightly. “I am having a great time, are you having a great time, _____?”

“I always have a good time drinking Moon Juice.” The drink touched your lips and you immediately cringed, regretting taking such a large gulp. It tasted much stronger than the first time he ever made it when you all were eighteen - was it supposed to burn this badly going down? “Holy shit, Jun, what’s in this!?”

“Lots of Everclear. I thought the new recipe was appropriate.”

“Good, she needs more of it.” Mingyu tilted your cup upwards, forcing you to gulp more down. “C’mon, you need more liquid courage before we start.”

“Start what?”

“Our hunt. It’ll end up being a scavenge if we continue at this pace.”

“Ooh, a hunt! I want to participate,”

“Wow, ok I am definitely feeling it,” you muttered, trying not to spit out the liquid heat. “I am feel - ing it…”

“Good, now go talk to that guy over there who’s been eyeing you since you walked in.” Mingyu gently shoved you towards a shy-smiling stranger across the way and you could feel your flirty instincts mix with the alcohol.

Let the hunt begin.

—

“Four hours,” you sighed. “I flirted for four hours and I got _nothing_!”

You were the only one left in Jun’s apartment, ‘helping’ him by drinking the rest of the Moon Juice so that it doesn’t go to waste and fueling your self-hatred. The guys left earlier, walking away much luckier than you and leaving you here to rot in your misery. Jun sat beside you with a cup of his own in his hands, listening to you rant for the last thirty minutes.

“I mean, I know I’m not the sexiest woman in the world, but I like to think that I’m kind of up there on the looker-scale, you know? Am I wrong, Jun?”

“Honestly, those guys are blind, _____.”

“Thank you!”

“Both theoretically and literally. Some of them are legally blind.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

You sighed loudly again, kicking an empty cup that was on the floor in front of your feet. You tilted your head roughly to face Jun who only scowled at the mess everyone made. It was probably the alcohol talking, but in all your years of knowing Jun, you never previously appreciated how handsome he was as much as you are right now. His bone structure was so perfect and skin so clear and hair ends so kept together that you hated him for it.

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s embarrassing,” he chuckled.

“You’re just so damn perfect and I hate you.”

“See, if you were this charming earlier, you might have had someone to take home tonight! Why are you trying so hard, anyways?”

“Don’t laugh at me, ok?”

“No promises.”

“I haven’t had sex in six months.”

“Oh… Wow…” he whistled quietly, holding in his laugh. “I’m so sorry… Are you ok? Is there, like, something wrong with you, like did you have surgery or something -”

“Don’t pity me!”

“I’m not, I’m genuinely concerned for you! Do you at least play with yourself -”

“Shut up, for the love of God, don’t finish that sentence -”

“- or use toys, because if you don’t, I know a guy that sells customized ones and the quality is amazing -”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to _scream_.”

“Ok, ok,” he grinned. He playfully ruffled your hair when you kept the pout on your face. “Glad to see you’re still the same cute orientation leader that I met my sophomore year.”

“And you’re still the same reckless foreign exchange student that breaks the hearts of hundreds of young girls.”

“You flatter me too much.”

In the span of that short banter you and Jun shared, the two of you ended up with little-to-no space between each other on the couch. Your head fit comfortably on his broad shoulder and his soft hand felt warm as it rubbed your bare inner-thigh affectionately. His hand travelled a little higher with each stroke, sparking your interest and your core.

You knew exactly where this was headed.

“So, Jun…” you began awkwardly. “You wanna, like… you know ~”

“Good lord, is this how you’ve been asking guys to have sex with you this whole time!?” he asked. “No wonder they’ve all said no.”

“No…! I was totally cool about it when I asked…!”

“Prove it,” Jun challenged, sitting up to face you properly. “Show me how you ask to have sex.”

“Can’t you just be normal and carry me bridal-style to your room and, like, ruin me? Why do you have to test me!?”

“C’mon, _____, you know I’m not normal. I’m also trying to help you for future encounters. What if this is where your problem starts! Are you willing to risk that possibility?” Jun chuckled as you vigorously shook your head. “Good. Now show me how you ask, or we’re not doing it.”

“Ugh, you’re so weird!” you groaned, preparing your game-face reluctantly. “Ok, fine. Jun, will you ~ do the… do… with me.”

“Oh, my God, you are hopeless.”

“I am completely hopeless!” You buried your crying face into Jun’s strong, toned, and unexplainably exposed chest as he rubbed your back sincerely. “I need help!”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Jun, you need to help me.”

“Absolutely not -”

“Please, you are literally my only hope! Everyone in the apartment has done nothing to help me!”

“I’d much rather take your previous offer by just having sex with you instead,” he declared

“I mean, I assumed we were doing that anyways, but it’s not like you and I are going to keep it up after that.”

“Why not?” Jun’s smirking face leaned in close to yours so that the tips of your noses almost touched. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you proposing what I think you’re proposing? Because I don’t play games when it comes to deals, especially of this kind, Jun, so you better not be joking -”

“Holy shit, _____, you talk too much.”

After cutting you off, he aggressively pressed his lips to yours. He showed you that he wasn’t going to hold back tonight by shoving his tongue in your mouth and crawling on top of you on the couch. Even though you saw this coming, it didn’t stop your skin from feeling like fire wherever his hands touched you. The both of you were definitely still drunk and you both knew it when your hands messily explored each other’s bodies and struggled to remove each other’s clothes.

“Should we go to your room?” you asked breathlessly as Jun nibbled on the sensitive spot on your neck.

“Mm, no,” he muttered between kisses. “I don’t think I could wait that long.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terms & Conditions

The following morning, you find yourself burried under a very soft comforter, feeling warm and fuzzy. The smell of freshly-washed linens hit your nose and the rays of the sun helped you naturally wake up to a beautiful morning.

All of those positive thoughts were an indication that you weren’t at home.

You jolted up in bed and took time to process that you somehow ended up from the party to Jun’s bedroom. You sort of remember being the only one left at three in the morning and you sort of remember still drinking the rest of his Moon Juice, but because of that poison, the rest was all a blur. After looking down at your bare legs and Jun’s oversized t-shirt, you can kind of assume how things went.

“Oh, shit,” you said without thinking.

“Good morning to you, too.” Jun walked into his bedroom wearing only sweatpants, his torso all tanned and exposed for you to gawk at.

“Ohhhh my God, Jun, what did we do…?” 

“As you so kindly asked me last night, we ‘ _did the do_ ’.”

“Oh God, is that how I asked you? Like, out loud?”

“Do you not remember anything at all?” he asked, sliding back into bed with you.

“Not really.”

“I guess I’ll take the blame for that - I’ll admit I put way too much Everclear in the Juice…”

“Was it good at least?”

“The Juice?”

“No, the… you know…”

“Oh, you mean the **_SEX_**?”

“SHH, your neighbors might hear you!” you blushed, hitting him harshly with a pillow.

“How are you a working, functioning adult?”

“I ask myself that every day.”

“Well, if you must know…” his hesitation made you nervous. You always needed some sort of validation that you were good in bed and sometimes it weirded out your partners, but it wasn’t your fault you were insecure! “Last night was probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

You looked at the shirtless man beside you with wide eyes and even pinker cheeks than before. That had to be the best compliment you’ve ever received. “Really? You mean it?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Dammit, and I don’t remember anything!”

“If it matters to you, you sure looked like you were enjoying yourself,” he smirked. “In fact, you enjoyed yourself _twice_.”

“Twice!? I wanna both die from embarrassment and congratulate you because I’ve never done _that_ twice before! Damn, now I really hate not remembering anything…”

“Need me to help jog your memory?” Jun’s husky voice tickled your ear as he wrapped his arm loosely around your waist. Before you could cave in, he hissed loudly and pulled away. “Nope, nevermind, dick too sore.”

“Oh, my God, I’ve never made a guy’s dick sore before, either!” you cheered. “I haven’t got up yet, but I can definitely feel that I’m sore, too, so let’s postpone the memory-jogging.”

“So there’s a possibility that this will happen again?”

“I mean, unless you don’t want to?”

“Only if you don’t want it to.”

“…”

“…”

“So we’re both consenting to this, right?”

“Right.”

“That this could happen multiple times.”

“Yes, _____, that’s how this works.”

“Cool, cool, cool…” you said, nodding awkwardly. “Can I ask you something, though?”

“Ask away.”

“Not that I’m not thankful you’re agreeing to this, but _why_?”

“What do you mean why?”

“I mean… you’re _Wen Junhui_ , you could literally be doing this with anyone.”

Since Jun transferred to your university, only the blind and those incapable of love could ignore his extremely good looks and charisma. You’ve always thought Jun was extremely handsome, but him knowing that, too, and telling you at least five times a day turned you off a bit. But hey, luckily for you, you were incapable of love, so this whole ordeal might work out. 

“Of course I know that I could.” There it is. “That’s why I’m agreeing to do this with _you_.”

“Wow, _the_ Wen Junhui wants to be fuck buddies with little ol’ me ~” you fawned.

“Lucky you, huh?”

“So should we like… write up a contract for this or something…?” 

“Really?” Jun deadpanned. “You want to write up a contract so that we can have sex? Have you never done this before?”

“Uh, yeah…!” you scoffed, totally not lying. “I definitely have…!”

“God, you’re so _vanilla_.”

“Take that back,” you threatened. “I am not vanilla! I’ll have you know, I’ve done some pretty freaky things! And, might I add, I have never dated nor have I ever felt any emotional attachment to any man that I’ve ever slept with.”

“Congratulations, you lack empathy.”

“I just want to set some ground rules, ok?” you pouted. “Like, can we see other people, what are our safe words, make sure we’re both free of STDs -”

“Isn’t it kind of too late for that last one?” Jun noted, raising his brow at you.

“Oh shit, you’re right… Well hey, if we put it in the contract and one of us starts itching down there, we can take it to court and sue each other?”

“Good idea. Can you also make sure to include that you have to be on birth control or I have to wear a condom? Because I am not about to reproduce with you.”

“Well, duh, our babies would be dumb as shit. They’d be really hot, though.”

“Oh yeah, no doubt about it.”

“Wait, we need to write this down before we forget. We also need a witness or two.”

“Mingyu’s not going to be our witness,” he stated firmly.

“Somebody has to be! You know, one of Mingyu’s many hidden talents is writing up and officializing contracts.”

“Not that I personally care, but you really want your roommates, of all people, to know about what happened?”

“I could have done it with little baby Chan for all I care and I would still brag about it to them.”

“Your sex life is in shambles.”

“Don’t judge me.” You finally forced yourself to get out of his bed and dress for the walk of shame home. “Did you want to do this today, or should I make an appointment another time?”

“No, I can go today.” He got up on the other side of his bed and grinned when he found your bra. He tossed it to you before you could run over and hit him. “I know you don’t remember last night, but I did a lot of the work, so can you repay me by making me food?”

“Fine, you baby.”

—

“Yo,” you called when you and Jun arrived to your place. “Anyone home?”

“Your place is so nice for living with three other guys,” Jun mused.

“Mingyu does all the cleaning, to be honest.”

“_____, is that you?” you heard Soonyoung call from his room.

“Yeah.”

“Did you bang someone?”

“I did!”

“ _Yah_ , Minghao, Mingyu, did you hear that!? You each owe me $10!”

“Sometimes when one of us doesn’t come home, we make a bet to see what happened,” you explained to Jun, who seemed slightly scared. “At least _someone_ believes in me!”

“I GOT YOU, _____!”

“NO WAY, she’s totally lying -” Mingyu swung open his door angrily to scold Soonyoung but then stopped midsentence when he saw you and Jun standing in the living room sheepishly. “Holy shit.”

“Why, what happened - Oh, what the fuck,” Soonyoung said as he joined you.

“Why is it so quiet all of a sudden - Oh… yikes…”

“What!? Why did you all say it like that!?” you pouted. Jun greeted everyone with a shy wave as your three mutual friends in front of you gawked at the two of you. Their eyes simultaneously shifted between the both of you, mouths slightly hung open and faces scrunched in disgust.

“Don’t tell me you two are doing it,” Minghao begged.

“Only once so far! It’s not like it happened before yesterday!”

“Uh, _twice_ , actually,” Jun corrected, making you hit his arm.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Mingyu said, walking away to the kitchen.

“Wait no, we need your help! Can you help us write a contract?” you asked him.

“For what!?”

“A _No Strings Attached_ contract?”

“You cannot be serious…”

“Oh, my God, she’s definitely serious,” Soonyoung face palmed. “Of course she’s not joking, that would be _silly_.”

“And you!” Minghao accused, pointing to Jun. “You’re agreeing to this!? Like, willingly?”

“Rude!” you shrieked, chucking a shoe at him.

“Is it that crazy?”

“Not only are you crazy to even agree to this in the first place, but you are insane because you’re here to sign a contract for it.”

“She sounded so cute talking about it, I couldn’t say no,” Jun smiled, nudging you playfully.

“This is the worst thing I’ve ever had to do ever.” Mingyu sighed, pulling out a pen and a paper, getting ready to help write your contract. “And a contract between the two of you, of all people.”

“It’s not like we’re strangers,” you pouted.

“That’s what makes this whole thing worse! This contract is going to have to be pretty in-depth since you two know each other. There’s a lot more room for error because of that.”

“Ok, then let’s start,” Jun proposed. He eyed the other two boys suspiciously as they got comfortable on the couches next to Mingyu. “You guys are helping out, too?”

“No, but we’re not missing the opportunity to witness this,” Minghao grinned. “Once in a lifetime opportunity for _____, am I right?”

“Why don’t you ever believe in me?”

“Shut up, all of you! So the contract is titled ‘ _No Strings Attached_ ’, right?”

“Sure.”

“Ok, let’s make this as simple as we can. All the rules will be stated as is and we won’t categorize them into sections unless it’s necessary, so just tell them to me and I’ll just keep adding to them. This will be the ‘ _Terms and Conditions_ ’. Got it?” You and Jun nodded simultaneous. “Great. What’s the first item?”

“Well, no strings attached means there will be no feelings involved, no type of emotional connection, just all purely physical,” Jun stated.

“Lucky you, _____ makes that easy already,” Soonyoung commented.

“With that being said, I’d assume that means you two are open to seeing other people then?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, and can you like, put in fine print or something that Jun and my partners have to wear condoms at all times and that his partners and me are on birth control for double the protection?”

“Good one, although I was hoping that was assumed and didn’t need to be written down… Ok, what else?”

“What should our safe word be?” you asked Jun.

“How about flamingo?”

“What, why?”

“It made you stop and think just now, right? It’s perfect!”

“Good call, ok flamingo it is.”

“You guys are so weird, you were made for each other,” Mingyu muttered as he scribbled down the silly rules. “Anything else?”

“No doing it with someone else and then us doing it on the same day. Sanitary reasons and I don’t want to be smelling some other chick’s perfume while we do it,” you cringed.

“If we’re doing it at your place, they either have to be dead asleep or gone,” Jun said, signaling to the three disgusted boys.

“Brush your teeth right before.”

“The host provides nourishment afterwards.”

“Staying the night’s fine, but no cuddling.”

“No public displays of affection, period.”

“If one of us is sick, no sex until one hundred percent recovered.”

“No toiletries or clothes are allowed to stay at each other’s place.”

“What!? But that one’s purely for convenience!”

“No, that’s how breaking the rules start! Haven’t you seen those romantic comedies where the girl slowly leaves her stuff everywhere at the guy’s place and now bam, she’s fully moved in?”

“Ok, but do you really think that I would -”

“Hold on!” Mingyu scolded, flipping through the messy contract pages. “I lost count after brushing your teeth! I think I got it all, though. If there’s anything else, just add onto it, you’ll figure it out as whatever you call this friendship progresses. Last thing for you to do is to sign at the bottom.”

Mingyu hands Jun the notepad first, who hurridly scribbles his neat signature on one of the two lines. The statement read, ‘ _We, Wen Jun & _____, hereby abide to the preceding statements above and understand the consequences if one or more of the rules is broken._’

“What are the consequences…?” you asked after signing your name.

“Don’t know, that’s between you two. Now I’ll sign as a witness, and Minhao and Soonyoung -”

“I’m not touching that! It’s contaminated with weird sex germs!” Minghao shrieked.

“I agree, I’m not signing anything. Just forge my signature, or something.”

“That’s not how - fine, whatever, the _No Strings Attached_ contract has officially been sanctioned. Congrats, you two, you can do it like how the bunnies do.”

“Aw, thanks, Mingyu!” you grinned, pulling him and the other two boys into a big group hug. Jun only watched you four in amusement.

“Ew, don’t touch me!”

“Now that that’s over, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta make my buddy Jun here some food.”

“Why…?” Soonyoung asked.

“He, uh, needs to recharge from last night…” you blushed.

“Why did I even ask…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speakers and Superstores

“_____, I’m hungry,” Minghao whined from the couch as you stood in the kitchen. 

“You have limbs, walk over here and make something,” you scolded.

“But you’re already there…”

“You’re such a baby.”

“What are you making, anyways?”

“Just some _kimbap_.”

“... Can I have a roll?”

“... Fine,” you sighed caving in, although you weren’t even mad. Minghao was kind of adorable when he begged for something. It was a charm that only the baby of the apartment could have.

Your phone rang next to your cutting board and a goofy picture of Jun glowed up on your phone. It was from the first night you two slept together last month. After you two _rendezvous’d_ on his couch, he led you to his bedroom so you two could sleep comfortably. His hair was all messy and the darkness of it and his tanned skin was a great contrast against his pale bed sheets. His wide smile and crinkly eyes only made him look more adorable, so of course you had to take a picture of him and set it as his contact picture. With a smile like his, who wouldn’t?

Even though it’s only been a month, ever since you two signed the contract, you two have been seeing each other quite often. Jun was mostly the one who initiated it - he would call you after class, after you ate dinner, sometimes in between your classes, and if he was desperate, he’d call you at the crack of dawn and would ask you to sneak him in so he could get a taste of you again. To anyone else, it sounded inconvenient and a hassle to deal with Jun’s _high demand_ , but to you, it was honestly a piece of cake.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly you responded each time.

“Hello?” you answered after tapping the speakerphone button.

“Hey,” Jun replied casually. “Are you busy right now?”

“No, just finishing making lunch for Minghao and I. Why?”

By now, you should already know why he called, but there were rare instances when Jun called you to just hang out and grab some food. It wasn’t a _friends with benefits_ deal if it was just the benefits and didn’t include the friends part, right? It was lunchtime right now and you quickly learned that’s when Jun would normally call you on a weekend.

“Wanna come over ~?” he teased. You could just imagine his cute little smirk he always had on.

Biting your bottom lip as you pretended to think about it for a moment, you said, “Sure, let me just finish up here.”

“Great. I’m so glad you said yes, it’s been like three days since I’ve last seen you.”

“Aw, do you miss me?”

“Just a little. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Really?” you asked incredulously. You were joking when you asked if he missed you, but you didn’t expect him to say he was thinking about you. You weren’t used to hearing such flattery because no one had ever said that to you before. “Why?”

“Remember last Wednesday?” Last Wednesday? Oh, shit - “I’ve been distracted not only today, but all week because of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way your tongue moved around my di -”

“Speaker!!!” you screamed into your phone. You quickly realized he didn’t miss _you_ , he missed _that_. “You’re on speaker!!!”

“Oh, my God,” you heard Minghao groan loudly, covering his ears with the pillows on the couches.

“Oh, oops,” Jun chuckled. “You should warn me next time.”

“I didn’t think we advanced to _this_ yet!”

“I thought I would give it a try! I thought maybe you’d like to have something to look forward to on your way here -”

“Why is he still on speaker!?” Minghao screamed.

“Sorry! Jun, I-I’ll just see you in twenty minutes…!”

“Good, and not a second later,” he demanded before hanging up.

“You both are disgusting human beings and I hope you know that I hate the both of you,” Minghao scolded.

“Yeah,” you sighed heavily. “Me, too.”

“How long has this been going on now?”

“For about a month.”

“More importantly, _why_ is it still going on?”

“Hey, at least he’s a good friend! Like we said before, we’d rather be doing it with each other than some strangers on the street. And honestly, the sex is really good...”

“It can’t be _that_ good -”

“Minghao,” you interrupted sternly. His eyes widened at your quick change of emotion. “You don’t understand - it’s dangerously good. Addicting, even.”

“What, really?”

“Yes! You know, I was serious about this contract thing at first, but I thought after a week we’d get tired of each other or just not take this seriously at all, but it just kept going after that and we couldn’t stop. _Can’t_ stop. I don’t know how or why, but it’s like he just knows what I like and what I want. If I go more than two days without seeing him, I go crazy.”

“Jesus…”

“Yeah, why do you think I’m rushing to get out of here?” you muttered, throwing on a sweater. “I literally hate myself.”

“You’re right, I don’t understand it and I don’t want to.”

“Maybe one day you’ll find a sex-soulmate of your own and you’ll understand,” you teased.

“I never thought I’d say these words in one sentence, but... please help me find my sex-soulmate so I can be like you…”

“Patience is key, my friend. You’ll find them one day. I’ll see you when I get home ~”

“Make sure he wears a condom!” Minghao scolded.

\--

“Wow…” you sighed dreamily as you laid next to Jun.

“Is that a good wow?”

“It’s a ‘ _that ended way too quickly_ ’ wow. How long did that last?”

“Are we including foreplay?”

“Yes. Wait, no… Yes and then no.”

“Thirty-seven minutes with, six minutes without.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so specific. Why do you know the exact length in time...?”

“I usually take note of the timespan,” he said casually as if it was normal. “And since you and I are going to be doing this often, I thought it’d be fun to keep track.”

“Where does this one fall on your list?”

“Definitely faster than most. For good reason, of course,” he winked.

You nudged his naked ribcage playfully to which his boyish laugh filled the air. You had to admit that his laugh was just the cutest thing, though you’d never say it out loud. He would never let you hear the end of it.

“It’s your turn for food, by the way,” you reminded Jun, refreshing him on the _Terms and Conditions_.

“Already have that planned, so get dressed.”

“Get dressed? Are we going out?”

“Yeah, I don’t have food,” he chuckled sheepishly.

“Wow, Wen Junhui is gonna wine and dine me _after_ sex? A real man. Who says chivalry was dead?”

“Honestly, thank you, I take pride in being a gentleman.”

Normally after sex with just anyone, you would be dressed and ready to dip in seconds, and even faster at the mention of food. But with Jun, a lot of your time was spent fighting for mirror space because the two of you always looked like a complete mess with your hair tangled and tousled roughly. A lot of shoving and playful hits took up that time because Jun’s six-foot self always walked in front of you and blocked your view. You always tried to compromise by standing in front of him or even squatting so the both of you could see, but he wasn’t having it until you were sitting on the floor because he always needed to see his entire outfit in the mirror. If this was any other man you were sleeping with, you’d be so annoyed that you’d just walk out and forget how shameful you looked, but with Jun, it was actually a lot of fun. He would even help you brush the knots out of your hair.

Whoever said sex with your friends ruins the friendship clearly didn’t know how yours and Jun’s friendship functioned.

“By the way, quit leaving your shit here!” Jun scolded, throwing today’s bra along with three others at you after you already had your sweater on. “What is with you and always forgetting your bra!?”

“I hate wearing them, so naturally I try to not wear one when I can!”

“Then just don’t come here wearing one!”

“Where’s the fun in that!? There’s no challenge for you!”

“You know that’s breaking the rules,” he tisked, walking past you towards the main door. You quickly followed behind him trying to clip on your bra.

“Yeah yeah ~”

“And then you’ll leave more clothes here and break more rules, like wanting to stay the night -”

“Which isn’t breaking the rules, by the way.”

“- and wanting to cuddle at night, and kiss me, and then before you know it, you’re falling in love with me and now we’re naked having sex without condoms.”

“... Ok, I get it, I won’t leave my stuff here anymore.”

“Thank you.”

The two of you arrived at a familiar place on campus. It was one of the more popular spots, so it was a bit crowded, but you didn’t mind because you knew exactly why Jun took you here. It was nostalgic, taking you all the way back to when Jun first arrived on campus.

“Jeez, I haven’t been here in a while,” you said after being seated. “You paid for my food here when I forgot my wallet, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I was judging you so hard. I couldn’t believe my orientation leader forgot her own wallet. But you were so cute, so I thought I’d spare you the embarrassment.”

“Aren’t you so generous…”

During your meal, you felt like there was something off. Was it the atmosphere? There was something about hanging out with Jun that made you feel like you were being... watched? Like the people around you knew exactly what you two were doing with each other and the world was judging you for it.

… Or maybe it was just the pretty waitress behind the counter that was eyeing Jun.

A light bulb lit up in your head.

“Hey,” you whispered, kicking him from under the table.

A soft choking sound escaped his lips. “Ow, what!?”

“What do you think of that waitress over there?”

“Huh?” he asked looking in her direction so obviously.

“Hey, don’t make it so obvious!”

“Why not?”

“Because then she’ll know we’re talking about her!”

“But we are…”

“Oh, my God, Jun,” you sighed. “Ok, whatever, so what do you think about her?”

“What’s there to think about?”

“I don’t know, she’s pretty cute, right?”

“I guess.”

“She definitely thinks so. I could feel her eyeing you as you seductively ate your food.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you were practically _begging_ for her.”

“Shut up.”

“You should go talk to her!” you pressed, trying to be the best wing woman possible. Yet for some reason, Jun wasn’t having it. What boy wouldn’t want his super cool friend to wing woman for him!?

“Right now? While I’m with you? Isn’t that kind of weird?”

“Why? It’s not like we’re on a date.”

“She might think we are.”

“Well just clarify with her that you’re not -”

“Are you two doing ok over here?”

The two of you swung your heads to look at the pretty waitress you were just squabbling over. She was much prettier in person and you almost felt intimidated. She looked like one of those idol girls on television. She was totally Jun’s type.

“No, actually,” you began. You felt Jun kick you several times under the table to get your attention. It might as well have been morse code for ‘ _what the fuck are you doing!?_ ’ “Have you met my friend here? His name is Jun.”

“Hello,” she said shyly with a smile. Even her smile was so pretty.

Jun gave a shy wave back without saying anything. It was funny to you because you’ve never seen him so shy in front of another girl before. Usually the girl was the shy one. Maybe this one was special.

“He’s not talking because he lost his voice,” you lied. “But he could text you instead if you give him your number ~”

“O-Oh, really? Ok!” she said cheerfully. She quickly scribbled her phone number on what you assumed to be your receipt and handed it to Jun once she was finished. She must have been shy after that because she disappeared from your table within seconds.

“I can’t believe it...”

“You’re welcome,” you boasted.

“No, _you’re_ welcome,” he smirked. Turning the receipt around, he showed you the total of your meal. Free.99

“Free meal!” you cheered. “We’re both winners today.”

“I’ll admit it, you make a great wing woman. Although I wasn’t sure if you were flirting with her for me or for your own sake.”

“Both,” you teased.

“You keep teasing me like that, I might have to take you home again.”

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It definitely is. I don’t have plans today, anyways.”

“Well, now you do. But before we go home, there’s somewhere else I want to take you.”

The smirk on his face let you know that you were about to get into some big trouble.

\--

“You’re not serious.”

“I am.”

“I’m not going in there.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“No, you can’t make me.”

You and Jun stood outside of the new adult store that just opened up on campus. To Jun, it was probably like his dream come true to have a store like this so near to him, but to you, it was so embarrassing! Even just thinking about going in there made your cheeks blush and the food from lunch settle uncomfortably in your stomach. He shook you by your shoulders and whined like a kid wanting to go in a candy store.

“We don’t have to buy anything! I just want to look inside. Who knows, maybe we’ll find something we like and we can try it!”

“What if we see someone we know!? They’re going to totally judge us!”

“Wouldn’t you be more embarrassed if you were caught inside this store alone?”

You knew the second you turned to look at Jun’s pouty face, you would cave into his demands in a second. Weren’t _you_ supposed to be the one begging for things in this relationship!? With a heavy sigh, you said, “Fine, but I’m not staying longer than fifteen minutes and we are not buying anything.”

“Yes!”

Jun took you by the wrist and eagerly led you inside the store. Immediately, your view was blinded by all the pleather, toys, and supplements that covered the walls. They had everything you could ever think of that covered all the kinks, some you didn’t even know existed. You didn’t dare look at all the ropes and chokers because you knew it would stir some dangerous ideas in your dirty mind and publicly buying something like that from a store like this was the last thing you would ever do, no matter how tempting the product was.

“Hey, try this on.” Before you could protest, Jun loosely looped one of the velvet chokers you were avoiding around your neck.

Oh no, it felt good…

“W-What are you doing!?” you stuttered.

“It looks pretty on you.”

“Take it off!”

“Why? I like it,” he teased. His gentle fingers fixed the hairs around your neck so he could get a good look at you in the choker. Every time his finger tips grazed your neck, you felt a shiver run down your spine. Why did your neck have to be so sensitive...

“Someone could be watching us!” you hissed, the blush on your cheeks only growing.

“No one’s watching us. At least they better not be. Only I get to see you this flustered.”

Tugging gently on the ropes of the collar, Jun pulled you closer to him. The collar tightened a bit around your neck and your breath hitched. It was completely unfair, Jun knew how much you loved to have something around your neck like this! He was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of you. By his dangerously teasing laugh and the way he wrapped one arm a bit too low on your waist, you knew that he knew what he was doing and that it was working.

He leaned in as if to kiss you, but stopped right before your lips touched.

“Do you like it?” he whispered.

“I… Yes…”

“Then we’ll buy it.”

As if none of that just happened, he took off the choker and took it to the register, leaving you behind to process that you were about to jump his bones in an adult super store.

Did your standards fall impossibly low or was Jun just really good at what he does?

At this point, you weren’t so sure, but one thing you knew was that you would be spending another sleepless night with Jun giving him a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
